


I'll have the usual please.

by PositivePessimist (PositiveIrony)



Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: Both of them have a crush on each other but are painfully unaware, Fluff, M/M, Shyness, They're both way too cute~, failed attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositiveIrony/pseuds/PositivePessimist
Summary: Being shy is a problem, especially when you develop a crush on someone.A.K.A Dominic goes to a restaurant, develops a crush on the waiter, and spends forever and a half trying to get himself to work up the courage to confess. By going to the restaurant, Every, Single, Day.(On indefinite hiatus.)





	1. When

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, This is basically the first fic I'm actually going to publish... Soooo... Yeah. Ummm... Imma just... Go now... And ummm... Just assume that restaurants exist in this world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic's POV.

Before he went to that damn restaurant, Dominic was perfectly fine being alone. Emphasis on was.

After he met a certain eevee, things changed... Just a couple days ago, or what constituted days in his monotonous life, he had been caught in the rain on the outskirts of town, normally it wouldn't have been much of a problem, just another inconvenience in his lonely life. But he was particularly miserable on this day, and stuck there, far away from his "home," which was really nothing more than a random tree out in the middle of nowhere.

He sighed, running to the nearest restaurant, and thought to himself, "Well... I guess I'll just get something to eat and pass the time while waiting for this damn rainstorm to end." Reluctantly, he walked in and sat down, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible, and silently picked up the menu.

After a few moments, he decided on what he wanted to eat, and signaled hesitantly for a waiter. Almost immediately, one came by, he probably said something, but a clap of thunder had drowned it out.

Barely looking up, Dominic ordered a bowl of noodles, and a glass of water. When he was done, the waiter asked him: "Will that be all sir~" In what seemed like a somewhat flirtatious voice.

Surprised, Dominic up at the waiter, and his immediate thought was: "Holy shoot, he is ridiculously cute." His eyes were as beautiful as orchids, and the same color, his tawny fur beautiful and smooth, he imagined it would feel amazing to stroke.

Mentally slapping himself, he tried to stop himself from thinking about how hot that stranger was, but he failed miserably.

During this short period of time in which the part of Dominic's brain responsible for cognitive thought and action lost to the part of him which controlled how easily he got a crush. He was locked staring into the violet eyes of the stranger. Until the stranger looked away, and said: "Umm... Sir..?"

Dominic immediately snapped out of "He's so hot~" mode and nervously replied: "Ah, Yeah..! T-that'll be all..."

The waiter immediately turned around and left, causing Dominic to mentally slap himself again. "Great... now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo, and even if he did like other guys, I'll stand no chance..."

He was wrong about that.


	2. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's POV. For yes, the hot waiter was indeed Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well umm... Let's get started..?

Oliver was tired.

He was tired of being stuck in a job as a waiter in a cafe, he was tired of being either shunned and ignored by 'mon he liked, and he was tired of being alone. He didn't exactly have many friends, considering most of the eevees in the box were either frightened of him, hated him, or held him in ridiculously high regard.

Most of his life now was just spent wasted away, by himself. The only times he really felt a sense of purpose was when he served as Eve's bodyguard and friend, but even so, she now spent most of her time perfectly safe, guarded by a crowd of boys from Icedrop.

He sighed, there no point in complaining as it wouldn't change anything. Standing up, he stretched, and smoothed out his uniform. His break would be over in a couple minutes, but he could still probably get some water.

After getting his drink, Oliver returned to work, putting a smile on, even though he wasn't in the mood to. It was relatively quiet this particular day, due to the rainstorm pouring outside, when a peculiar eevee came in.

Oliver had never seen an eevee like this before, his fur was pearly white, a little damp, presumably from the rain, and it looked as soft and as fluffy as a cloud. His eyes were as red as roses, almost hypnotizing to stare at.

Despite being what Oliver considered as an incredibly hot'mon, the eevee seemed to be trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. He had sat himself in a corner, trying to go as unnoticed as possible.

Well, Oliver wasn't going to let that happen.

After a short while, the snowy white eevee hesitantly signaled for a waiter, obviously trying to get one to notice him while still drawing as little attention to himself as possible.

Oliver immediately walked over, and said, in a voice as sweet as sugar: "May I take your order sir?~" Even though a clap of thunder interrupted him midway through, the stranger still seemingly heard him, but he didn't even look up, instead seemingly choosing to just stare at the table and in an emotionless voice, recite his order.

Ouch.

Oliver felt a little hurt by the eevee's blatant "rejection," but he wasn't exactly going to give up that quickly. He decided to try something a little more upfront. In the most coy voice he could muster, he asked: "Will that be all sir?~"

This provoked a reaction from the pale eevee, causing him to look up and stare at Oliver unnervingly. Oliver immediately thought, "I came on too strong... didn't I... He probably doesn't even like other guys..."

Despite his "Heartbreak" Oliver still had a job to do, and asked the eevee who was still staring at him unblinkingly, "Umm... Sir..?" The eevee stopped staring at him, and answered in a pleasant and silvery, if slightly unhappy tone: "Yeah, That'll be all."

Oliver then turned and walked off, thinking to himself, "He is ridiculously hot... but I don't stand a chance..."

Turns out, he was wrong.


	3. Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, something goes right, even if it's small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Not much, (Absolutely nothing) happens here, but it's still an update? Dommy's POV!  
> Also I've been busy with... Other projects. This will update probably once a month from now on.

While waiting for his order, Dominic stared at the table, cursing himself. He didn't walk into a restaurant to get a crush on a random waiter, he came here to eat something and wait for the damn rain to stop.

He put his face into his paws, it was no use thinking about it, so he just tried to think of something else, anything, to distract himself, until that same waiter arrived with his food, while saying softly, "Here's your order sir."

As he placed it on the table, Dominic suddenly thanked him, "T-thanks." The waiter then looked at him, slightly surprised, and replied with a slight tone of curiosity, "No problem sir." and walked off.

Staring at the bowl, he mentally smacked himself again. What was he doing..? Sighing, he stated to eat his noodles, waiting for the rain to stop.


	4. Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a LONG. LOOOONGGGG Break from writing. IM BACK PEOPLE! ~~Still really short chapter though~~

As he walked off, Oliver forced himself to act as natural as possible. Delivering the order to the kitchen, he tried to force himself to think of something, anything else, but he failed, his mind still on that cute eevee~

"What's wrong with me..." Oliver thought to himself, and tried to shake his head to dislodge any remaining thoughts of the vee he met earlier.

He proceeded to continue on with his job as per usual, until the kitchen had finished with the white furred eevee's order. He was forced to take it for him, though he couldn't say he was particularly upset about the opportunity to talk to him again, just the... Less than warm reception that he had been given made him a little apprehensive, though it  _did_ make Oliver _much_ more interested in him.

Walking over to the table, he saw him with his head in his paws, seemingly unhappy.

Feeling slightly awkward, he placed the bowl onto the table, softly saying, "Here's your order sir."

The pale eevee suddenly looked up, before saying, "T-Thanks."

Slightly surprised, Oliver looked at him curiously, before replying "No problem sir." and walked off.


End file.
